1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a pet amusement device, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a pet amusement device with ball track and catnip receptacle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Pets, particularly cats, enjoy batting balls about. Pet amusement devices providing a contained area in which a ball may be batted, such as a continuous track, are particularly desirable.
Additionally, many cats are stimulated by the scent of catnip. One theory is that catnip can stimulates a cat's pheromonic receptors, which may result in temporary euphoria.
Based on the foregoing, it is desirable to provide a pet amusement device that combines a ball on a continuous track with a receptacle for catnip.
It is further desirable to provide such a pet amusement device that may be combined with another, larger pet amusement device with a ball on a continuous track to allow for a combined device with two balls on two separate tracks in addition to the catnip receptacle.